


Boxes

by emast (eliseradz)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love, aged up characters (but only a little), and more gay, and mostly from mayas perspective instead of rileys, bacically just more realistic, maya is super bi, riley is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseradz/pseuds/emast
Summary: Basically I rewrite Girl Meets World starting with season 1, but in high school and more realistically. I love these characters, and I feel like they have so much more going on that we don't see because it's Disney. Like how Maya is bi as fuck, Farkle is depressed, and Lucas's anger problems rear their ugly head more than once a year. Posting each chapter as I write it, and this is my first fic, so feel free to give me advice, ideas, etc. this will probably get more mature as it goes on, but ill put warnings for each chapter.





	

“Everyone thinks I’m such a goody-goody. I’m not, Maya.” Riley and Maya were sitting in the bay window. Maya tried to suppress a smile.  
“You say goody-goody like it's a bad thing. You know what I'd do to get people to believe in me like they believe in you?”  
“The kinds of things that make people think you're a bad kid?”  
“Yea those things.” The girls laughed. “It does suck that people put us in boxes like this. Like you totally are a goody-goody, but there's so much more to you than that.”  
“Thanks. You know i believe in you, right? You're a good person.” Riley grabbed Maya’s hand, looking into her eyes and leaning in close. Anyone watching would think they were going to kiss, but Riley would never think of it, and Maya would never admit that she did.  
The moment having passed, the girls grabbed their book bags and headed out the door. 

Later, on the train, it was Riley who had pointed the boy out, but it was Maya that got his attention. She would stare at him until he looked over, and then look away until he did. It was a trick she learned from her grandmother. It worked in the fifties, and it still worked today. The boy stood,and walked over to them, grabbing the railings overhead to keep from falling.  
“Hello,” he began, “my na-”  
“My friend here thinks you're cute, her name's Riley.” Maya interrupted.  
“-And mine’s Lucas. She thinks I’m cute, huh? What about you, blondie”  
“She got dibs man, saw you first. Besties gotta respect dibs”  
“Right.. dibs... fair is fair. So Riley, nice to meet you.”  
“Hi. “ Riley seemed incapable of more complicated speech at the moment. Maya and Lucas let the silence sit, and before long they were at the girls’ stop. As Maya dragged a still red Riley along, the boy got off as well.  
“You girls go to John Quincy Adams? I’m transferring in today.” Lucas said as they climbed up the stairs.  
“Yes we do, let me see your schedule maybe we can meet up later.”

After a quick check Maya realized the three had lunch together as well as history class right after. They made plans to meet up then. Lucas was clearly relieved at having people to sit with at lunch. Riley was ecstatic that they had made a new friend, and could not stop talking about how cute Lucas was all morning. Maya had to agree, but still, she thought, Riley is so much cuter.


End file.
